neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Kairi Dragmag
Kairi Dragmag is... A young Auraians Female with long blue hair with brown tips, she wears a Mahogany Sundress that easily maneuver for fighting. (The black belt around her waistline.) Kairi always act like a big sister to the other members of the Ninjor Steel even her own Twin Brother; Roxas. She also features a orange shirt and green pants and gloves during mission. Biography Kairi was living in the Destiny Island with her Parents before the Blood Purge; years later Kairi becomes very close friends with Solaria, Neji, Lee and Tenten who Neji and Lee playfully compete for her attention. She often supports these competitions, although she does not know they were contests for her affection and not just innocent rivalry. She claims to have no memory of her life before the Western Frontier Planets, and her mysterious past sparks curiosity in Solaria and Neji, who are anxious to leave Leotannia and see other worlds. This leads the trio to build a Rift Ship in the hopes of traveling to other worlds. However, before they can leave, their Planet are attacked by the Bandits, and Solaria finds Kairi in their Secret Place. She took the Mementos that she got from her Mother as they fled the Planet. Fighting Style Kairi use her Bow in a style of Energy Ninjutsu that is useful in fight in Long range combat against Skillful opponents, she can use a wide variety of Healing and, Support arts. She use various Alchemy Arts alongside her Symbol Arts and abilities. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Arts Five Twlight Spear-WB:1 Jungle Blade-WB:1 Blossom Drop-WB:1 Ninja Cherry Arrow Blossom Gale Saber Shot Beast Shot Raining Barbombment Nin Retsu Shot Pulse Arrow Triple Thorn Rose Lighthing Flame Bloom Tornado Barrage Beast Buster Mind Burst Roude Nada Shield-WB:2 Ether Charge-WB:2 Wind Wall Charka Wall Etherion Shield Guardian Qi Qi Wall Aura Barrier Resonance Jammer Pentagon Leo Barrier Assist Arts Alchemy Arts Pulse Pulse Blast Pulse Beam Pulse Blitz Pulse Barrage Radiance Radiance Impact Radiance Wave Solar Double Solar Solar Tornado Prism Prism Gatling Prism Meteor Photon Photon Satellite Photon Demolition Judgement Judgement Storm Gamma Ray Gamma Bang Gamma Blitz Nuclear Blast Supernova Heat Burnout Volcano Pryo Pendulums Magma Pillars Flare Flare Trinity Flare Circle Nova Flare Nova Cannon Inferno Burn Drive Fire Crisis Flare Crisis Inferno Crisis Second Sun Burning Blitz Burning Havoc Mega Explosion Flame Bolt Steam Explosion Gust Fang Wind Blade Wind Cyclone Typhoon Hurricane Storm Blade Storm Razor Storm Trinity Storm Electrofire Storm Volcanic Storm Tornado Cold Wind Ice Wind Frost Typhoon Bizzard Bizzard Disater Final Disater Ultimate Aurora Shock Volt Heavy Volt Sonic Voltage Sonar Bolt Spark Spark Blitz Voltage Blitz Storm Storm Blitz Storm Fury Lighting Bolt Thunder Havoc Thunder Gale Lighting Quake Stone Sand Twister Sandstorm Sand Tornado Gaia Pillars Gaia Crash Quake Tremor Continental Cataylsm Mega Eruption Ivy Ivy Twister Ivy Triton Thorn Rain Blood Thorn Cataylsm Pandemic Planet Pandemic Terra Crash Aqua Douse Blast Douse Cannon Hydro Hydroelectric Hydro Ruinga Venom Water Splash Hazard Ruinous Weather Weather Bombarment Steam Steam Ruinga Steam Twister Steam Blitz Steam Bomb Frost Ice Glacier Glacier Wall Cold Snap Hailstorm Freeze Grand Ocean Symbol Arts Rain Aid Loya Ring Loya Heart Loya Cheer Nature Nurse Nature Rain Nature Cosmo Feather Refresh Cleanesing Tsunami Pheonix Howl Pheonix Sphere Medi Song Sky Blaze Adrenaline Rush Titan Wall Psyche Enchant Surge Wave Matter Wall Swift Speed Fantasy Space Environment Enchant Shield Weather Form Summon Model Boost Hidden Arts Lioness Sunrise-WB:5 Abilities Sense Wave Auto Healing Flight Illusion Phantom Mirror Double Phantom Mirror Prism Steps Mirage Step Mirage Assault Dual Cast Triple Cast Quad Cast Quint Cast Mirage Cast Drift Clone Tempest Drift Flash Drift Free Shift Stable Shift Conservative Shift Pandora Mode Dragon Form HP Surge WP Surge Elemental Control Elemental Charge Elemental Armor Temporal Freeze Lock on Snipe Combo Shot Shatter Shot Advantageous Assault Energy Control Energy Shot Energy Coat Stealth Array Jump Array Barrier Array Illusion Array Landing Array Shots Teleport Stats The Rookie vs the Oushu Family-part 1 HP:816 Atk:70 Def:65 Psychic:130 Brain:120 Speed:110 Category:Ninjors Steel Category:Good Guy